Bound To You
by GoldenRose32
Summary: Luna Mara is the daughter of a Rebel leader and senator. Darth Vader slaughters Luna's entire family and captures her with the intention of torturing her for information. The Emperor suggests something more pleasurable for Vader. Full Summary Inside.


**Summary****:****Luna Mara is the daughter of a powerful Rebel leader and senator. The Emperor marks her family for death. When Darth Vader slaughters Luna's entire family, he captures her with the intention of torturing Luna for information about the Rebels. However, the Emperor suggests something more **_**pleasurable**_** that Vader can do with Luna. She becomes Vader's personal slave. It starts out as something emotionless and unspeakable, but neither Anakin nor Luna can deny the connection growing between them. Can this girl show the light to this master of the dark?**

A/N: So, this is obviously a Star Wars fic. It takes place three years after Revenge of the Sith. I've been in love with Anakin Skywalker for years and this idea has been in my head for a while. Even as he turned into Darth Vader, I still had an appreciation for Anakin. He's a complex character. As such, I managed to go back in time and save him from turning into half robot (of course he is still scarred from the lava. I'm not stupid). Skywalker's hotness is still in tact during the course of this story! Ha ha! Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! And please no flames, but I wouldn't mind constructive criticism.

Ch.1

Luna P.O.V.

I sat with my head in my hands. In front of me my father and mother were lying on the cold marble floor dead. One single wound pierced both of their hearts. It could only have been made by a light saber. My suspicions were confirmed when Darth Vader strode through the door way. He was smirking at me. His nefarious eyes seemed to say, 'See what I can do?' It made me angry that Vader could be so cruel to people and not even blink an eye.

"You monster!" I cried jumping to my feet. "You horrible, cold, unfeeling, damned monster! How could you do this?"

Vader's smirk grew with each word I said. "How could I not?" He responded. "Your family was one of the last ones with even the slightest bit of power. Senator Mara had the choice of standing with me or against me. He chose wrong."

"He chose right!" I had to come to my father's defense. After all of the hell I put him through in my life I at least owed him this moment. This one moment of defense and loyalty.

"It cost him his life." Vader pointed out.

I crossed my arms and closed the few feet of space between him and I. "Better his life then his dignity. My father absolutely despised spineless wimps like you idiots on the dark side." Not knowing what else to do I spit on Vader's boot. He moved his foot and grabbed me by the neck roughly. I flinched in pain, but didn't say a word.

Vader tilted my head back forcing me to look in his eyes. "Such a pretty little thing. It would be a waste to kill you. Especially with all of the knowledge you posses about the Rebels. Tell me something Luna. Where is the newest base?" He moved his face closer to mine. His hot breath spilled across my face making me want to cower away.

"Go to hell!"

Vader smiled. He let go of my neck, setting me on my feet. "Only if you go with me." I struggled to get away but his grip on my shoulder was entirely too tight. "You are coming with me. Now." He shoved me out the door. I stumbled forward and gasped as Vader grabbed me by my hair. "Close your eyes and do exactly as I say, Luna. Do you understand?"

I glared up at Darth Vader. "I understand. I won't do it, but I understand." Vader's smirk disappeared. It was replaced with an angry frown. He made a choking gesture toward me and I grasped at my throat as the flow of air was cut off. Black spots began popping up in my line of vision. Then, everything went black.

*3rd Person P.O.V*

Vader picked up Luna bridal style and carried her back to the ship. She was pretty with her cascading auburn curls, deep grey eyes, pink cheeks, and blood red lips. Then again, every young girl is pretty. Luna couldn't be more than nineteen. Twenty at the most. He handed her to one of the clone troopers giving orders to take her to a holding cell and walked off to his own room. Vader watched a hologram of his master appear.

"Did you accomplish your task young one?" The Emperor asked.

Vader nodded. "Mara and his wife are now dead including several unnecessary deaths." The guards had been foolish in trying to protect their charges. They couldn't stand a chance against him.

"Excellent. And the girl?"

"Alive for the moment yet unconscious."

The Emperor nodded. He seemed to be contemplating something. "She will not tell you the location of the Rebel base." He stated simply. Vader agreed, unsure as to where this was going. "Torture will be used I assume?"

"If necessary, my lord."

"And if not?"

Vader's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't follow."

The Emperor smiled cruelly and a bit sadistically. "There is a much more pleasurable way for you to break the girl my apprentice. How long has it been since you were with a woman?"

Vader began feeling uncomfortable. Every part of him was saying that they should not be discussing this. That the subject was inappropriate for a master and apprentice to have. Not even he and Obi-Wan had had conversations of that nature. Yet, Vader found himself answering slowly. "Not since Padmé, my lord." Even after three years he still could not bring himself to look at another woman. Padmé had been his one love, his soul mate.

"Use her. Make her bow to you. I remember what a charming young man you were. Find that part of yourself and use it to control her." The Emperor said before ending their brief communication. His words echoed around inside Vader's head. _Use her_. Was he actually suggesting that Vader take the girl as a slave? That was what it had sounded like. The idea wasn't exactly repulsive either.

_Plus it could save a fortune in prostitutes. _Vader chuckled to himself. Sometimes when he was alone he would allow himself an occasional small joke. It was his way of making sure he was still human, still alive. Since Padmé died he had also felt dead. But he didn't to crush the Rebel Alliance once and for all. They were a nuisance.

Vader sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. He needed to get it cut sometime in the future. Maybe he could get Luna to do it for him. No, best not let her around him with anything sharp just yet. Her pain was still too fresh. But couldn't she see the favor he had done her? Her parents would have died soon enough. A larger war was brewing. Many would die. Statistically speaking the entire Mara family would have died. He just brought the pain sooner. At least she would _know _who killed her parents unlike if it had been in a battle.

Yes, he had done her a favor.

And now it was time for repayment.


End file.
